Essence of Soul
by Blackstar Rogue
Summary: *chapter 5 up* [rogue/remy] Set right after the Day of Reckoning, after being tortued and rescued, Rogue sneaks out at night to see Remy, but sooner or later they'll get caught... let's say sooner, no?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Blackstar here, alrighty first things first, I didn't type out any accents out in this story mainly because it's not my style...   
** = Rogue's writing  
* = thoughts  
  
Disclaimer= you know the drill  
  
Essence of Soul  
  
Prologue  
  
Rogue glanced over at a sleeping Remy as she slowly donned her gloves. She walked over to his crouched figure and knelt down next to him. She gazed at his face momentarily, taking him in to be sure she'd dream of him that night before shaking him slightly.   
  
"Remy, wake up," she whispered, careful not to wake up her room mate, Kitty, "you have to go."   
  
"Just five more minutes, chere," he muttered, much too loud for her liking.   
  
"Cajun, I swear if you don't get up this minute," she leaned on her hands, a frown emerging on her lips. Remy smirked and peeked one eye open, glancing at her.   
  
"It's always easy to rile you up," he jumped out of the way of a quick punch from Rogue. She immediately stood and crossed her arms. "Easy, chere, I was only kidding."  
  
She sighed as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She watched as he stood on her bed, pushed the button on the activator and climbed out the window. She scoffed and peered out the window, looking down at him.  
  
"Can't you ever use a door?" she raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I thought you'd like this, reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," he chuckled.   
  
"That was a rhetorical question, Cajun," she smiled.   
  
"A tout alore, chere," he saluted playfully and disappeared into the shadows. Rogue closed the window and sat on her bed, hugging a pillow. She rested her chin on her shoulder and suddenly had a thought and pulled out an unused journal from her drawer. She tapped the fountain pen against the first page before she began to write.   
  
**It was about two months ago I met him… she thought; we've been sneaking around to see each other, since that one warm night. We still hope that we don't get caught; if we do we'll probably never be able to see each other again. I hate to admit it, but right now I'm fearing that moment that I just know will come.   
  
I remember during European history, that one time I actually paid attention, the teacher had said that through Shakespeare's writings, the characters were made immortal. Well, maybe I can achieve something like that; maybe one day, years from now, people will be talking about us.   
  
This is our story…** 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yadada, accents not being typed and the whole deal w/ the asterisks  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
  
Essence of Soul  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**It's been about 3 weeks since the others and I were rescued from Magneto and the new brotherhood… I can still remember vividly everything that happened there, even the first day I awoke and heard his voice…**  
  
"Come on, let me play with this one," Remy LeBeau approached the gothic girl who had her arms tied to her side and was hanging from the ceiling, along with the other captives. He caressed her face with a glove-covered hand. Rogue moaned and awoke at the touch; opening her eyes, she gasped and kicked at his head, knocking him a few feet away.   
  
"I'll give you something to play with," she muttered and tried to writhe free from the rope around her.   
  
"She's feisty," he chuckled and rubbed his sore jaw, "I like that…"   
  
"Cool your jets, Gambit," Colossus said as all the captives were cut down, most of which were still unconscious. Rogue winced when she impacted with the hard, cold floor. She quickly noticed that her restraints were loose and she immediately ripped them off her and jumped up before any of them could grab her.   
  
"Don't try anything, chere," Remy approached her with extreme caution, he still didn't know what her power was.   
  
"Come any closer and I'll zap that cockiness right out of you," she warned.   
  
*Well, at least now I know what she can do…* he smirked and noted her gloves. He'd already gotten a sample of her fighting skills and didn't want any more. Rogue could tell he was up to something so she decided to make a break for it, but before she could do anything he'd thrown her over his shoulder.   
  
"Put me down!" she pounded on his back fiercely. She was just about to pull off her gloves when she was dropped into a cell like a sack of potatoes.   
  
"Calm down, chere, nothing to worry about," he knelt down next to her. She leaned away from him slightly and glanced to the side. Remy took her gloved hand in his and kissed it softly before standing again. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her hand and then back at him.   
  
"What's your name?" she whispered.   
  
"Remy LeBeau," he winked at her, locking the door before he left.   
  
  
**…The next day they strapped me down on a cold steel table and forced me to absorb several mutants' powers at once. I felt like I was going to pass out, I could hear the heart monitor beeping rapidly, my breath was ragged and quick. I can still feel the cold of the table and it sends a shiver up and down my spine.   
  
I remember struggling with all my might to get loose of those restraints, but I was paralyzed with fear and the rush of all the powers coursing through my blood. Remy was in my cell waiting when they were finished toying with me.**  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy with wary and her eyes red and puffy from the many tears she'd shed. She stood in front of him, staring up at his face, trying to stay calm.   
  
He said nothing only swept her over his shoulder like he'd done before, receiving a gasp from her. She again began to struggle against him as he walked out of the cell and passed one of his friends.   
  
"Where you going with the chick?" he asked.   
  
"Who're you calling chick?" Rogue snapped.   
  
"I'm going to teach her a lesson about respect," he smirked and walked past him to the pool in the back that led to the woods.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson!" she removed her glove and lifted his trench coat, planting her palm on his back. She produced a look of confusion when nothing happened. He chuckled and placed her down on her feet.   
  
"Nice try, chere, but you see this?" he pulled back her choker to reveal a device strapped to her neck. She reached up and fingered it, not quite sure what it was. "It cancels out your powers."   
  
"I don't like this thing," she frowned and was about to pull it off, but was stopped by him.   
  
"Ah, I wouldn't do that, chere," he smirked.   
  
"Yes, well you see that's the beauty of this, I would," she was about to reach for it again, but he grasped her hand.   
  
"It's attached to your jugular vein, tear the device out and the blood supply to your brain goes with it," he said. She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
  
"Why do you torture us so much?" she asked. Remy sighed and glanced away from her. She frowned and pushed him away from her; she dived into the pool and started to swim to the other side in hopes of escaping the prison.   
  
"Shit," he muttered and started running alongside the pool, watching her carefully. Unfortunately for him, she was a fast swimmer and made it out of the water before he could reach her and ran towards the woods.   
  
Not knowing where she was going put her at a disadvantage and allowed him to catch up to her. He pounced on her, grasping her shoulders, and held on to her as they tumbled over each other. He pinned her to the ground and looked down at her, gasping softly.   
  
In the water, her make up had washed away and it was only now he'd seen her natural face. She was more beautiful than he'd imagined.   
  
"Get off of me, Cajun!" she squirmed underneath him.   
  
"Promise to behave?" he raised an eyebrow. She growled and struggled even more only to see that she was severely outmatched by him.   
  
"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. He pulled her up and held her hands together behind her back. He reached up with his free hand and stroked her cheek.   
  
"Just cooperate and it won't hurt as much," he whispered and walked her back to her cell, kissing her hand before he locked the door. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and pushed the button on it. Immediately, she could feel her powers return to her and she watched as he disappeared again.   
  
**For days in and days out they woke me up at the break of dawn to enhance my powers even more. They'd been making me reach into my memory and retrieve recent powers that I'd absorbed so that I could use them again when I needed to. Well… at least they were doing something productive.  
  
Every night, Remy would come to my cell and kiss my hand before he'd leave. And just when I'd begun to lose hope, they came. My friends came rushing through, explosions everywhere to save us all.   
  
At the time, I was again on that wretched cold steel table absorbing more powers than I could handle at once. That's when they rescued me and brought me back to some sort of warehouse… apparently the Institute had self-destructed, thank god everyone had made it out. I was glad that I was back, but in some weird way I wished I were back with them… maybe it was because I knew he was there…** 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, just reminder I know I didn't type out Rogue or Remy's accents, iz just not my style, I know I did Kurt's but that's cuz his is more distinct. Anywayz  
as always, '**' is Rogue's writing, '*' is thoughts, and that should be it ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill...  
  
  
  
  
Essence of Soul  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**I've tried to put behind me the horrible torture they put me through, but it's hard considering I can never forget those eyes. Beautiful eyes, red on black… I can't help it, but I think it's just an infatuation, hopefully I'll forget about him… otherwise I know I'll get in trouble for this stupid crush…**  
  
"Earth to Rogue!" Kitty waved a hand in her face.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" she narrowed her eyes at the pink covered prep in front of her. She was tempted to force her hand to touch her cheek, that'll teach her to get in her face.   
  
"You were spacing out again," she said annoyed. "What do you think about anyways, a boy maybe?"   
  
"What I do with my time is none of your business," she snapped, crossing her arms and forcing the blush that crept towards her cheeks down, even though it wasn't apparent because of her pale, gothic make-up.  
  
"Oh, it is a boy isn't it?" she smirked, looking back at her as they continued to walk down the street.   
  
"Unless you want to find out what it feels like to be in a coma for a week, I suggest you can it!" she growled.   
  
"Touchy," she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Argh, I'm out of here!" she let out a frustrated growl and veered away from the group.   
  
"Rogue, vait!" Kurt went to follow after her, but was quickly stopped by Jean.   
  
"Don't… you guys know she's sensitive about romance," she said.   
  
*Sure, leave it to Miss Perfect to know everything*, Rogue thought bitterly as she entered a music store.   
  
After browsing around for an hour or so, she finally went up to the cashier and bought a cruel intentions cd.   
  
"Will that be all, chere?" Rogue snapped her head up.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said will that be all?" the cashier repeated.   
  
*I could've sworn…* she thought. "Um, yeah…"   
  
  
  
*What's happening to me, why can't I stop thinking about him?* Rogue pondered as she turned a corner. She was listening to her new cd, but it was quiet enough so that she could still hear her surroundings.   
  
"It's best to leave her alone now," she heard Jean say, and immediately hid behind the corner, turning off her cd player.   
  
"You know she just got out of that place and they did who knows what to her, I think Jean's right we should just let her sort through her problems slowly," Scott sighed.   
  
"But she looks so sad," Kurt said.   
  
"It's Rogue, she always looks sad," Kitty replied.  
  
"Just give her time," Jean said before they all turned back into the living room. Rogue growled and went back to her room, slamming the door.   
  
"Who do they think they are?!" she threw her cd player against the wall, shattering it. She swept her hand along her dresser, knocking all of its contents on the ground.   
  
She looked up at the mirror and spotted the open window in the reflection. She spun around and climbed out the window, jumping down to the ground below. She needed to clear her head before she could go back and talk to any of them yet.   
  
*They don't understand, they'll never understand*, she slowed her run once she'd reached an isolated area in the woods. She started walking towards a concrete bench that was covered in ivy and allowed her thoughts to wander. Before she realized it she was back to thinking about the Cajun mutant known as Gambit.   
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She kicked a stone and looked up, suddenly coming to a halt.   
  
"I just have a certain charm, chere," She could barely make out the figure sitting on the bench in the shadows but with the glowing light of a card, she knew immediately who it was. He smirked and tossed the card to the ground. Rogue slowly switched her gaze from the card to him. "You see, I've left you speechless," he chuckled.   
  
"You're not taking me back," she said simply, not moving from her spot.   
  
"You misjudge me, chere, I'm not here to take you back," he brought a knee to his chest and wrapped an arm around it.   
  
"You're not?" she asked distrustfully.   
  
"No, but if I bother you so much why don't you leave?"   
  
"I got here first, you leave," she frowned, mentally smacking herself for saying something so childish.   
  
He chuckled, "I knew it, you don't want to leave."   
  
"I can leave any time I want to!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. This was the guy she was infatuated with?   
  
"Then why haven't you?" he looked over at her with his red piercing eyes. Rogue was about to reply when she realized she didn't know the answer to that question. She let out a frustrated growl and turned away from him, crossing her arms.   
  
She suddenly felt his arms around her waist causing her to meet his hands with hers. He turned her around and slowly lifted his hand to her cheek. She instantly grasped his hand before he touched her skin.   
  
"Don't…" she whispered. He smirked and pulled a device from his pocket, it was the activator and she still had the device attached to her neck. "You… how did you…"   
  
"Shh," he put away the activator and reached into his inside pocket. For a fleeting moment, she thought he was going to pull out a card, but instead it was a red rose. She smiled, looking at the velvet petals as he handed it to her.   
  
"Remy…" she whispered. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek when she turned her head slightly to the side and their lips met. He looked at her and smirked, disappearing into the shadows.   
  
**After that night, we've been seeing each other at night barely escaping from being caught. But last night when he left, I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. I know Kitty was asleep, but it was just an unnerving feeling that something bad was going to happen.   
  
And here I am now, waiting for the sun to rise so that I know soon I'll see him again…** 


	4. Chapter 3

Essence of Soul  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rogue shut the journal and stared at the cover for a moment. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kitty phased through the door. She immediately shoved the book under her mattress.   
  
"Can't you ever knock?" she narrowed her eyes at her.   
  
"Sorry, this is, like, my room too, you know," she stuck her tongue out at her. Rogue gave her a death glare that didn't seem to bother the girl. "I came to tell you, breakfast is, like, almost totally over… so if you want to eat anything I suggest you, like, get down there."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she stood and walked out of the room, never noticing that a corner of her journal was still visible. Kitty glanced at it, but shrugged and phased out of the room.   
  
As Rogue walked down the metal staircase, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, but she dismissed it thinking she was just being paranoid about her secret relationship with Remy.   
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen. Looking around, she noticed that Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan and Professor Xavier were all in there, almost as if they were waiting. Well, Scott and Jean were carrying on their own conversation, which made the atmosphere less tense.   
  
*You're just being paranoid again…* she told herself as she picked up a glass of orange juice, making sure there was no pulp in it.   
  
"Did you enjoy your company last night, Streaks?" Logan asked gruffly. Panic broke out within her and she dropped the glass she was holding in pure shock. Luckily, Jean stopped it telekinetically and set it in the sink.   
  
"Jean, Scott would you excuse us?" Xavier looked at them over his shoulder. They nodded and exited the room quickly.   
  
"Rogue, would you like to tell us about your little visit?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Not especially," she replied and was about to leave the room, but was stopped by Logan.   
  
"Don't move, I want to know about this Gumbo," he crossed his arms.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she turned her back on them.   
  
~Rogue, we know all about Remy, don't make this harder on yourself~ Xavier spoke into her mind.   
  
"You have to stay away from him, Rogue, he is ally to Magneto," Ororo explained.   
  
"So? Lance was too and you let Kitty date him!" she accused, turning back around with an angered look on her face.   
  
"That was different," she said.   
  
"I don't see how," Rogue muttered and crossed her arms, looking away from them.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue, but we can't allow you to see him, not until we can trust him," Xavier said.   
  
"You can't do that!" she shouted.   
  
"Rogue, if you do care about him, don't you worry that he might come in contact with your skin? He can't touch you," Ororo said. Rogue again looked away, not wanting to say anything to provoke the situation even more.   
  
"He can, can't he?" Xavier looked at her. Rogue simply glanced at him momentarily, still saying nothing.   
  
"But how?" Ororo asked. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled down on her choker.   
  
"You removed them from the others, but not me," she said, "he has an activator."   
  
"Well, we'll fix that," Logan made a fist, pulling out his blades and advancing towards her, "that puppy's coming off."   
  
"No! Don't!" she placed a hand over the small device and backed away from him.   
  
"Logan, it's attached to her jugular vein, it has to be surgically removed," Xavier informed him. "We're going to remove that device so that your powers won't be limited."   
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Rogue walked up to him.   
  
"For what?" he asked. He suddenly read her mind and was about to stop her, but it was too late. She reached her hand up and touched his face, there had been small holes on the tips of her gloves.   
  
"For this," she drained his power and winced at the sheer energy of it. Removing her hand, Xavier weakly looked up at her.   
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" Ororo advanced on her, only to have a red beam of light emerge from her eyes, sending her and Logan several feet back.   
  
"Professor… forgive me," was the last thing she said before running out of the room and down the hall.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Logan asked, rubbing his sore head.   
  
"Apparently, that torture trained her to advance her power," Ororo groaned.   
  
"So they taught her a few new tricks… well I've got some tricks of my own," he muttered and helped Ororo to her feet.   
  
Rogue blinked several times, making sure she'd erased Scott's power from her holding. She started concentrating on the most recent time she'd absorbed Jean's telekinesis, just in case anyone tried to stop her.   
  
"Rogue!"   
  
She looked back to see Kurt bounding up to her, she smirked as she thought of the perfect way to get out of the warehouse they now called home. Kurt looked at her strangely, not quite sure why she'd been running.   
  
"Sorry, Kurt…" she smiled weakly and touched his cheek. She watched as he dropped to his knees slowly.   
  
*I hate to do this to them all, but I have no choice…* she shut her eyes tightly and teleported out of the warehouse, into the surrounding forest. *I have to find him… where would Remy be?* 


	5. Chapter 4

Essence of Soul  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Remy was on his way to go spy on Rogue, one of his favorite daily activities. He always felt that he needed to be there in case anything was to happen to her. He was arriving a bit earlier than what he would usually be for the sole reason that he felt she was in some kind of trouble.  
  
*I hope I'm wrong.*  
  
Rogue quickly ran through the forest, being able to read Logan's mind and sensing that he was near. Her muscles screamed against her for her to stop and let them rest, her lungs and heart working excessively fast, but she still kept going.  
  
If she'd stopped, Logan would find her and take her back to the warehouse and they'd never let her see Remy again. She couldn't let that happen, not when he was able to touch her and make her happy.  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as someone pounced on her from above and swung her around. She started to struggle, not even looking to see whom it was as she attempted to outreach her holed glove.  
  
"What's wrong, chere?" he asked, keeping out of her reach because he hadn't gotten the chance to activate the device.  
  
"Remy?" she snapped her head up, looking at him. A feeling of relief swam over her as she looked into his red eyes.  
  
"Why are you running?" he asked, concerned with the way she was supporting herself against him.  
  
"They found out about us, Remy, they said I couldn't see you anymore, but I ran. I stole too many powers from them, and Wolverine's after me, he's close I can feel him, we have to leave before he gets here," she quickly explained.  
  
"Too late," a gruff voice said from behind them. "Streaks, let's go."  
  
"She's not going," Remy tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
"Hey, keep your mouth shut, Gumbo," he pointed his razor sharp blades towards him. All the while, Rogue had been concentrating on pulling Jean and Kurt's powers from her memory.  
  
"Good-bye, Logan, forgive me," she looked at him wearily and held her hand out, sending him several feet back before disappearing in a flash. Logan sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"If I get knocked down one more time I am will not be happy in the morning."  
  
"How are they doing?" Scott asked Ororo who had been watching the unconscious mutants carefully.  
  
"They're fine now, just resting. she took a lot of energy out of them," she replied.  
  
"Why would she do something like this?" Jean asked.  
  
"For love," Kitty said from behind them. They turned around to look at her quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"I found something, in her bed, I think she'll, like, come back for it," she explained.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Jean asked.  
  
"Follow me," she nodded and turned around heading back towards her room. Jean stayed behind to keep an eye on the patients while Ororo and Scott followed Kitty. "I saw it this morning right after she, like, left for breakfast," she pulled the journal out from under the mattress.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked.  
  
"She's been keeping records of the events happening to her since she was captured," Ororo said while flipping through the pages.  
  
"And you're sure she'll come back for it?" he asked her.  
  
"Positive, she totally wrote in there that she'd share her story with the world at, like, the beginning and she's so not done writing it," she said.  
  
"Well, let's hope you're right," he replied.  
  
Rogue and Remy appeared in a dark alleyway after several teleportations to get as far away from the warehouse as possible. She nearly collapsed once they'd stopped.  
  
"Chere, what's wrong," he caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him weakly.  
  
"I think I drained and used too much of their power," she whispered, her head throbbing with their swarming memories. "I can't control it all," she winced, holding her head.  
  
"Don't worry, chere, we can fix that," he smirked and pulled out the activator. Once he'd pressed the button all the powers in her holding subsided and she was only left with the collective memories.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled wryly before she allowed the darkness to take over her vision. He picked her up and carried her to a nearby safe house where he, Colossus, Pyro and Sabertooth stayed when they wanted to get out of their base.  
  
Remy sighed as he set her down on a couch, "what am I going to do with you, chere?"  
  
"What's she doing here?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
"Meet our newest ally," he smirked.  
  
"But she can't even control her power," Colossus said.  
  
"Not yet, but she can control the powers she absorbs," he crossed his arms.  
  
"You know she's kind of cute," Pyro took a step towards the unconscious Rogue only to have Remy charge a card in his hand, the glow reflecting off his eyes gave him a demonic look.  
  
"I think Gambit's a little protective of his new playmate," Colossus laughed as Pyro jumped back.  
  
"Anyone touches her and not only will you be temporarily without your powers, but you'll have a dose of mine," he growled and charged the card even more.  
  
"All right, all right, chill bro, and uncharge that puppy before it explodes," Pyro warned. The card, almost as if on cue, burst into flame, waking Rogue up.  
  
"Where am I?" she immediately sat up.  
  
"Easy, chere, you're safe," he calmed her down as she glared at the others warily. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I hope you're right," she said.  
  
"Hey, Remy's always right," he smirked as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Excuse me while I go vomit," Pyro coughed. Rogue glared at them and peeled a glove off.  
  
"One more word and you'll really feel dizzy," she threatened.  
  
"You've got that thing on your neck, you can't do anything," he said stated.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she raised an eyebrow and swung her legs over the side of the couch.  
  
"You. you kissed him and nothing happened, you can't use your power," he said nervously. Remy proceeded to pull out the activator and push the button.  
  
"Now she can," he smirked.  
  
"Aw, come on Gambit, don't do that!" he backed away from the advancing Rogue.  
  
"Relax, it won't hurt," she smiled at him, "for me." Colossus and Pyro stood in the back, trying to stifle their laughs. Remy secretly activated the device under her choker, Rogue feeling it decided to have a little fun with Pyro.  
  
"No, don't!" he shut his eyes and felt the warmth of her hand fall on his shoulder. "Huh?" he peeked open an eye when he felt nothing.  
  
"Gotcha." she smirked, "I think I'm going to like it here." 


	6. Chapter 5

Essence of Soul  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean I have to sleep with you?!" Rogue shouted at the top of her lungs, not realizing how her statement might have sounded to anyone else outside the room.  
  
"Chere, there are no other beds in the house," Remy explained, "unless you want to sleep on the couch."  
  
They had just walked into his room, to get her settled in when she realized there was only one bed in the room. She immediately grabbed a pillow and sheet off the bed and stood in front of him.  
  
"Now, chere, you don't have to sleep out there, there's enough room for both of us," he explained and cut her off.  
  
"One, my name is Rogue and two, I'm not sleeping on the couch," she said.  
  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow, perplexed.  
  
"You are," she shoved the contents into his chest. He immediately caught it before it fell to the ground and looked up at Rogue confused. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly.  
  
"What?" he repeated.  
  
"You heard me, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, I have morals!" she said, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face. Remy stood there for a moment, simply staring at the wooden door in front of him. Sabertooth walked by him, snickering at his misfortune.  
  
"What are you staring at, wolfie?" he glared at him. Sabertooth snarled at him before disappearing down the hallway. Grumbling a slur of profanities, Remy picked up the pillow and sheet, walking down the stairs to set up his make-shift bed.  
  
Rogue plopped down on the bed and sighed. After kicking off her boots and pulling off her green mesh shirt, she instinctively reaching under the mattress to pull out her journal. She snapped her eyes open when she suddenly realized that she left it behind.  
  
"Remy!" she yelled from behind the door and began to put her mesh shirt back on. Remy burst through the door, fearing the worst at her shouts, with a charged card in his hand. Seeing nothing, but Rogue struggling to maintain her balance as she pulled on her boot, he sighed in exasperation.  
  
"What happened, chere?" "We have to go back," she said simply, nearly falling over as she shoved her foot further into her last boot.  
  
"What?! What'd you mean we have to go back?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. Not half an hour ago she blatantly defied her teammates and now she was in such a hurry to get back.  
  
"I left. something. there and I need to go back and get it," she explained while snapping the last buckle in place.  
  
"But, chere, do we have to go now? We just got here," he groaned, his muscles already sore from the commotion earlier.  
  
"Hmm," she slowed her motions to pause for a thought, "you're right, we should wait until sundown, it'll be easier to stay hidden." Remy looked at her with a smirk on his face, a thought crossed his mind when he'd realized she had all the best qualities of a thief.  
  
"After we get this. thing you oh so need, would you be willing to help me get something I need?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she snapped out of her reverie and looked up at him. "Oh, sure, whatever."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
"She should be here, like, any minute now," Kitty whispered to the others as she acted as if she were asleep. They had all either hidden inside or outside of their room, waiting for when Rogue would return for her possessions.  
  
Everyone sat deadly still as the sound of the window creaking open was heard. Remy stealthily slipped in, looking around to see if there was anything different from when he was there the night before. Seeing none, he nodded towards the window and helped Rogue down.  
  
"Hurry up, chere, something's not right." his eyes darting around the room as she quickly ran to her mattress and lifted the side. She stuck her hand underneath it and felt around when her hand found nothing.  
  
"It's. it's not here." she whispered in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean it's not there?" he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Looking for this?" Scott stood, holding onto the journal. The pair turned around to see him standing confidently.  
  
"Scott, give it to me," Rogue ordered. Remy knew she wanted to get it for herself, so he pulled out the activator, to take off the suppression from her powers.  
  
"I'll take that!" Kitty phased through his hand to grasp the small device. Remy turned on her and reached for it.  
  
"Give it here, petite and no one gets hurt," he said condescendingly.  
  
"Nope, totally sorry," she smiled and jumped away from him when he tried to snatch it out of her hand.  
  
"Rogue, listen to me you can't do this! Stay with us!" Scott tried to reason with her.  
  
Kitty jumped when Remy threw down a pair of cards at her feet, causing her to drop the device. He immediately went for it and pressed the button. Rogue felt her powers return to her and reached for the journal. Scott blocked her hand with his own, unfortunately touching her skin and having his power drained.  
  
"Sorry, Scott," she grasped the journal, keeping her eyes shut as to not blow a hole in the wall. "Remy!"  
  
"Come on, chere, I got you," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out the window. "Next time we come here, we come here with a plan!" 


End file.
